Needs
by Sarah-Sage
Summary: Hayley plays a small prank with a bigger motive than anyone suspects. Least of all the person she is targetting with her little prank.


A/N: I am procrasinating going to bed and wrote this almost for you guys! I don't own The Originals because if I did Elijah would have far more scenes shirtless. Reviews are nice if you want the next chapter, muhahahahahaha!

* * *

It was rare to catch one of the Originals sleeping, so when Hayley found herself in a room where all three had managed to crash she told herself it was too good a chance to pass up on the off chance one of them wouldn't take it as a prank. She pulled out a sharpie and decided who she should mark first. Klaus would go first she decided as she made her way over to him and drew a small heart and wrote Elijah's, Rebekah's, Klaus' and her own initials in it with family forever. Hoping he would catch her underlying message of this not being a mean spirited joke. She quickly walked to where Rebekah had fallen prey to sleep and wrote love is the best kind of freedom. She glanced at her last victim as she was deciding what to place on him she caught that his tie was gone and his top shirt was unbuttoned. Never one to miss such a brilliant opportunity she carefully pulled back his collar and wrote Hayley's property in small letters just under his collar. She placed his collar back and debated if she should draw something upon his hand if only to keep the others from blaming him for their markings. She decided it wouldn't be as fun a prank if it caused the siblings to fight against one another, so she drew a circle and placed an infinity symbol inside the circle, hoping Elijah would catch the meaning of Always and forever.

* * *

She had successfully gotten to sleep when she was awoken by the harsh yelling of the three siblings. Jolted so rudely in to the waking world Hayley creped downstairs looking for the all the world as if she had no idea what was going on. Klaus was from the looks of things trying to burn a hole through his hand. Rebekah was screaming about how no one respected her personal space as she tried to scrub her hand clean. Elijah sat his eyes flickering from the direction of Rebekah's voice to Klaus and then they landed on Hayley who tried her best to look as innocent as possible, but the three siblings' reaction to a silly prank who far too much for her to keep a straight face and she burst into laughter as soon as her eyes met Elijah's.

Her laughter caused the other two siblings to stop their hysterics and stare at her. It took her several moments to calm down herself down enough to take a normal breathe. "You guys are so hilarious." She said with a wide grin as she pulled herself up from the stairs where she had sat from laughing so hard. She made her way to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Just what do you think is so funny, little wolf?" Klaus asked as he and his siblings followed her into the kitchen.

"Honestly it is a little sharpie marking and you act as if the world is coming to an end. A small harmless prank and you are blowing up into some diabolical plan. The Original family of vampires can't take a small prank, it hilarious." She grabs some ice cream and a bowl only turn around to see Elijah putting the ice cream away and grabbing her some salad.

"You did this?" Klaus asked as if she had stabbed in the back instead of writing on him with admittedly pink sharpie might not have been her best choice, but hey if you pull a prank might as well go all the way.

"Who else would have the opportunity to come across the three of you asleep in the same room and thought this is a great time to put some pink in their wardrobe?" Hayley asked as if Klaus was blowing this out of proportion. "Besides a little hot water and soap it will come right off, silly."

"Why?" the question came from Rebekah who had a small smile threatening to break across her face.

"Yes, why?" was all that Elijah had contributed to the conversation besides stealing her ice cream.

"Because it has been so much doom and gloom since we became a family I thought we could use a laugh." When Klaus looked like he was about to interrupt her she spoke louder. "All this stress is bad for the baby, we" she gestured to herself and her baby bump, "needed a little relaxation." She turned with her salad and left the room. She was extremely glad they had taken the prank so well. Knowing them it could have ended with people dying.

* * *

She was taking her salad bowl back to the kitchen and making her way back to her room with some ice cream when she heard him growl her name. She froze and hesitantly called back "It is only a little ice cream, Elijah, beside it is your niece who wants in." She tried to make it seem like he was to blame for her cravings by emphasizing the your in her sentence. He walked into the hallway his button down shirt in his hands. His chest was exposed for her wandering eyes to take in full. She forgot all about her ice cream craving as a new craving took over her body.

"It is stained." He said as he held out his shirt to her. She didn't even stop to consider what she was doing as she grabbed the shirt and brought closer to her face. It was hard to miss the pink smudge that was left on his shirt by her sharpie prank. She glanced up at his with her ice cream bowl in one and his now ruined shirt in her other.

"As if you don't have a thousand more," she tried to play off the butterflies that where demanding she drop the ice cream and the shirt and thro herself at him and have her way with him. She started to walk towards her room hoping he wouldn't continue the conversation. No such luck.

"Hayley," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her room and through the doorway of his. She kept her eyes focused on her melting ice cream trying to figure out a way to keep the shirt and eat her ice cream before it melted into a gross puddle. Elijah slipped his hand under her chin to get her to meet his eyes as she moved the shirt to lie across her forearm and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream which ended in his arm being covered with her ice cream. Elijah paused as if he was trying to process what was happening when he suddenly found himself with a very pregnant werewolf in his arms. She was everywhere.

Hayley saw the ice cream dripping off his arm and it was really the last straw. She would hold him to his promise of being here for her. She slammed her lips against his and moaned at the feel of his lips. He pulled back and tried to talk to her, but Hayley was done talking about things. She leaned into his ear and whispered "I have been very successful at taking care of this craving on my own, but tonight it seems I need your help and if you aren't willing I know several people who would be." She knew threatening Elijah was not the best way to get what she wanted but her need was too great to come up with a solid seduction plan since he had ruined her plan of stealing his shirt to help with her pleasure seeking.


End file.
